


You Want To Beat The Cold?

by mmaximilian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmaximilian/pseuds/mmaximilian
Summary: Tony walks in on the odd sight of Peter shivering, despite the fact that he could just turn up the heat.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	You Want To Beat The Cold?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you likey!!

Tony huffed, looking down at his StarkPad. Pepper had sent him some alarming statistics about the latest Stark Phone. Tony’s blood pressure rose as he tried to communicate the problem to Pepper - who was in Japan - while also trying to focus on whatever Steve was bitching about. He entered the pitch-black lounge with a huff, turning on the light.

“Something wrong?”

Tony jumped. A quick rush of adrenaline shot through his veins. 

But it was just Peter who sat on the couch, underneath a mountain of blankets and wearing at least 4 different shirts. Tony breathed, trying to calm himself. He blinked, his breath was visible from the cold air. The lounge’s air had a vicious bite to it, spreading over Tony like invisible ice. He shivered.

“What’re you doing?” Tony asked, wrapping his arms around himself.

Peter shrugged, “Nothing, why?”

“You were just sitting in the dark and you have five blankets on you,” Tony said.

“Three, actually,” Peter said.

Tony sighed, “Whatever, if you’re cold then you could turn up the heat, Peter.”

“No!” Peter hissed, “I wanna beat it.”

Tony paused, “You want to… beat the cold?”

“Yep,” Peter said.

Tony sighed, rubbing his forehead, “You shouldn’t do that. Is this a kid thing? This is a kid thing isn’t it?”

“I’m not a kid!” Peter said, “and no it’s not. It’s a pride thing.”

Tony said, “Right, I should’ve guessed.”

Tony turned up the heat, “Well, I’m cold and I don’t feel like freezing.” He walked over to where Peter was petulantly uncovering himself.

“Weak,” Peter teased.

Tony laughed, “I am not weak, you’re just an idiot.”

“That’s… fair, actually, but still,” Peter said.

Tony sat down next to Peter, “Still what?”

“I don’t know,” Peter said.

Tony groaned playfully, “Why do I talk to you?”

“Cause you love me,” Peter sang, cuddling up next to Tony.

Tony shook his head, “Never. And what were you doing in here in darkness anyways?”

“Watching The Lego Movie, but then you so rudely interrupted,” Peter said, “I have it so that if any pests interrupt my movie Friday will automatically pause it. Thank you, Friday!”

“A pleasure,” Friday responded, voice dry as ever.

Tony laughed, “And I’m a pest?”

“Yeah,” Peter said, “the only one who isn’t considered a pest is Thor.”

Tony opened his mouth in mock offense, “Seriously? Your own  _ mentor  _ is a pest, while the endlessly obnoxious Thor is what?”

“He’s a literal God, Mr. Stark,” Peter said.

“I could be a God too,” Tony mumbled.

Peter smiled, “Do you wanna watch The Lego Movie with me, Mr. Stark? Because you can if you want, just don’t make fun of it. Or me.”

Tony shook his head, “I won’t make fun of  _ you _ .”

“Mr. Stark,” Peter said, “it’s a good movie.”

Tony sighed, “Ok, kid, if you say so.”

Peter smiled and made a happy chirping noise as he snuggled up with Tony. There was a fond smile on Tony’s face as he wrapped his arm around the younger man.

  
  



End file.
